<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me To Pieces by djarinbarnes, wastedandalone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441798">Love Me To Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes'>djarinbarnes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandalone/pseuds/wastedandalone'>wastedandalone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, He's kind of a dick, Heartache, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Model Bucky, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedandalone/pseuds/wastedandalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes is a model in an estranged relationship. One day while on a shoot, he meets someone that may just be able to help him through his heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me To Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His brown hair fluttered softly with the winds blowing from the giant fan in front of him. His eyes were fixated on something in the room, his gaze stiff and unmoving. The blitz from the camera was almost blinding, as you watched the photographer command the handsome man around the small space. The model straightened himself as the photographer commanded an assistant to fetch a chair. The brunet looked around the studio slowly, blue eyes landing on you. You sucked in a breath, the look in his eyes was almost overwhelming. You offered him a small smile, to which he rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair now in front of him.</p><p>You were ripped out of your thoughts by the assistant manager, as she waved her hand in front of your eyes, almost yelling in your ear. You looked at her puzzledly, and she waved the note in front of your eyes. Fuck.. The coffee. You grabbed the note and sighed, nodding in defeat. You heard the model laugh, and oh... The laughter was the most beautiful sound you had ever heard. Your head snapped towards him, finding his eyes crinkled and full of... ridicule? You felt your cheeks heat up, and you suddenly felt like everyone in the room was staring at you. You turned on your heel and sauntered out of the studio, to fetch the coffee written down on the note. </p><p>A good forty minutes later you walked back in, stacks of coffees in your arm. You set the coffee down and started handing them out by calling the names. You made it to "James?", only to find no one there to collect the coffee. You looked around, finding the photographer sipping his coffee, scrolling through the pictures on his computer, the assistant manager pouring a mildly intoxicating amount of sugar into her cup and stirring it, and the stylists were all taking their breaks by the giant window panes. James had to be the model then. But where was he?</p><p>You ventured back out into the hallway, coffee in hand, looking around. You stopped when you heard a low, agitated voice behind a slightly open door. You tiptoed closer, your curiosity getting the best of you. "... so basically what you're saying is, you don't want to make this work? You're just trying to make this worse! I've done everything for you, for us! Honestly, you don't ever hear what I actually say!" You sucked in a breath. You never imagined someone like James to have problems like these? "Fuck, don't talk down to me! I'll fucking talk to you when I get home. I'm not doing this right now. I'm at work. Bye."</p><p>You gasped as the door suddenly opened in your face, coming face to face with the beautiful blue eyes. His face was red and the vein on his forehead very prominent. You stammered as the look in his eyes changed from anger to fear. "Your... your coffee.." you blushed and held up the coffee in his face, avoiding his eyes. He looked at the coffee and exhaled through his nose, grabbing the coffee from your hands, offering you yet another eye roll. </p><p>"I don't know how much you heard of that... and I'm sorry you had to hear any of it. It's... complicated. Forget you heard it." He said and left you standing there in the hallway. He wasn't even mad that you had been eavesdropping on his private, heated conversation? You collected yourself for a minute before walking back to the studio, your eyes immediately falling on the beautiful model standing in front of the camera yet again. You plopped down on one of the couches, watching him intensely for the rest of the shoot. Your eyes would often find each others, and you would both quickly avoid each others gazes. </p><p>The manager called the ending of the shoot, the stylists packing up their kits and everything they brought along. James, some modeling agent and the photographer were seated in front of the computer, talking about the different approaches of the pictures. This big modeling agency had reached out about a new model, and James was the perfect fit for some new posh billboard ad. They wrapped up and the photographer dismissed James for the night. You had to stay as long as the assistant manager, helping her out with everything.</p><p>You were writing on your notepad when you felt a poke to your shoulder, and you turned around to meet those blue eyes yet again. "Yes?" You smiled softly and felt the nervousness creep up in your cheeks yet again. You sensed his nervousness as well.</p><p>"I.." He was cut off by his phone ringing. His sighed and pulled it out, his eyebrows furrowing, eyes squeezing shut. "I gotta take this. I'm sorry. Please stay until I get back." He said as he accepted the call, walking away from you. "I told you we'd talk when I got home..." You were wondering who he was even talking to. A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Wife? Husband? And why the hell were they like this to him?</p><p>You were caught up in your thoughts, and as you snapped out of them, James was looking at you. "Earth to Y/N?" His hand waved in front of your eyes, and you let out a laugh.</p><p>"Hey, sorry, I was... thinking." you said with a small smile. "So?" </p><p>"I was wondering if I could.. no, nevermind. It was nice seeing you act like a lost puppy the whole day. Really made my day." His smile was definitely genuine. </p><p>"I guess you're welcome, James? I'm glad you enjoyed it. Seemed like you needed it." His face fell, and you immediately regretted bringing it up. His eyes fell to his feet with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"I wish I could stay here and hang out, I'd love to get to know you, but…" He shrugged, and you nodded, knowing what he meant. He had to get home and take care of...whatever was happening. You felt bad for him, because it was clear he deserved better. The pain was evident in his icy blue eyes, and he seemed too sweet to be experiencing this hurt. He deserved someone who would keep his head level, but supported him enough for him to be happy. Apparently, he wasn't getting that, and it pained you to see him that way, despite only knowing him for the past few hours. For all you knew, you'd never see him again. </p><p>A small smile graced your lips as he stared into you. "Goodnight, Mr. Barnes," you wished him. </p><p>"Goodnight, (y/n). It was great working with you today. And please, call me James." And with that, he walked off set, seemingly walking out of your life, too. </p><p>When James got home, he was faced with a distant partner. He was tired of the constant fighting, the unnecessary snarky remarks. This relationship used to be so much fun. They were in love, hands on each other all the time, and now… Now it was just cold. James missed having a partner. Someone to mess around with and dote on. After all, there was only so much he could buy for himself. He wanted someone to buy flowers and coffee for, someone he could spoil. He used to do that with his current partner, but Noah didn’t like that anymore. In fact, James wasn’t even sure Noah liked <em> him </em>anymore. James questioned with every fight they had whether he should ask Noah to move out, or break up with him, or something. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t. He was scared of being lonely, he wagered. Being in a loveless relationship was better than not being in one at all. Either way, a part of him wished he had gotten your phone number today. He wanted to keep talking to you. He felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. James couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but some piece of him lit up as he got a phone call from an unknown number. </p><p>-</p><p>Back at the photoshoot set, things were running smoothly. Tear-down was going as expected, and you were on track to actually leave at a halfway decent hour, only an hour after James had left. But, in this business, there’s no such thing. Just as you were packing your things to leave, a frantic man in a suit hurried in the doors, demanding to see the photos James shot today. The photographer brought up all the photos on his laptop, showing them to the blond man from what you assumed was the company James was advertising for. All the sudden, the big shot from the corporation was yelling. </p><p>“No, no, no! None of these pictures will work! They all look like <em> garbage </em>! Get this piece of shit back here by 8 am tomorrow morning or his contract is getting canceled!”</p><p>The man from corporate landed his gaze on you before barking out orders. </p><p>"You! Call Barnes and tell him to be back tomorrow morning, 8 am <em> sharp </em>! I don't care how pissed he is, he better not be late!" </p><p>You were taken aback at how demanding he was, but you had taken orders all day, so you were used to it. You got his phone number from his modeling agent, and called him immediately, just as you'd been instructed. However, you couldn't ignore how bad your hands were shaking as the ringing stopped. </p><p>"James Barnes, what do you want?" The familiar husky voice from this morning answered, though sounding slightly annoyed. </p><p>"Uh, hi, Mr. Barnes, this is (y/n), your assistant from this morning?" You could almost feel him exhale with relief, as if he'd wished you would call.</p><p>"Oh, hey, sweetheart, what can I do for you?" He softened immediately, becoming the man you'd encountered earlier, the one who apologized for you having to hear him fight with his lover. </p><p>"I hate to say this, but the company didn't like any of your photos. They want you back in to the studio tomorrow morning, 8 am," you informed him, going slowly so he'd process. You weren't sure how he'd react. </p><p>He chuckled lowly, sucking a breath in between his teeth. "Well, can't say this has ever happened before. Will you be there in the morning?" </p><p>"Yes, Mr. Barnes, I'll be here in the morning."  </p><p>"That'll make the day bearable, then." He paused, considering his next words. "And I told you earlier, call me James, doll. I'll see you in the morning, alright? Goodnight." </p><p>You bid him goodnight once again, somehow looking forward to tomorrow for once. For once, you knew who you'd be working with, and he was handsome as hell. Perfect for-- no. You weren't going to let your thoughts go there. This was a professional relationship, he had a partner, and he was way out of your league. </p><p>However, the next morning as you got ready for work, you found yourself putting extra effort into your appearance. You used your good makeup, spent time carefully crafting an outfit, and did your hair in a way you usually only reserved for special occasions. As you saw it, this <em> was </em>a special occasion.</p><p>You drove to work, cursing traffic as usual, but soon arrived on the set a half hour early. Your manager gave you a list of tasks that already needed to be completed, and as you set to work on them, the handsome chap from yesterday came strolling through the doors. His jaw was locked, and he didn't look very happy, but as his eyes found yours, he managed a small smile. You smiled back, wanting him to know that he was welcome here even if the company didn't like his shots. </p><p>As James went to get his hair and makeup done, the outfit stylist was going between him and the rack of clothes they had brought back from yesterday. No sooner than you had set up another light, the same blond man from corporate came strutting into the space. Mr. Rogers, someone called him. James looked at the man with death in his eyes, turning to an Arctic blue instead of the warm ocean turquoise they normally were. The hairdresser was fussing over James' hair as Mr. Rogers was yelling out, "Chop, chop! We don't have all day!" </p><p>His stylist worked on buttoning up a navy blue collared shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone and ruffling it up to make it look perfectly messy. He was ordered to sit against a white wall, the photographer looking through the camera lens and picking out angles. You noticed that James refused to smile. You knew he could get angry, but he was the type to never let it show. That much was evident from yesterday. </p><p>A half hour in, and James was fed up. </p><p>"Stop! You've taken at least 100 pictures by now. I'm sure you can find something. I'm taking a break." For once, he was the one in command of the shoot, and it made him feel more powerful. Between poses, he had been glancing at you, making sure your eyes were on him as he moved around the space. Your eyes followed him around, and you found it hard to hide the attraction you felt. You were all but dumbfounded when James abruptly stood up from the stool they had him on, and paced his way to you. His eyes were dark, and you could tell there had been a switch flipped. </p><p>"Come with me," he growled as he walked past you. You obediently followed, scared of what might happen but secretly turned on. When you walked off the set, he grabbed your hand and led you to the closet he was talking to his partner in yesterday. The next thing you knew, the door was locked and the model was behind you, breathing heavily. </p><p>"I couldn't fucking take it anymore," he whispered. "So now, you're mine for the break." </p><p>Your cheek pushed up against the wall in front of you, his strong hand holding the back of your head as you panted out harshly. Both your hands rested on the wall in front of you, and James’ unoccupied hand slid down your front, unbuttoning your shirt as he went, pulling it off your shoulders roughly. You felt his hand popping the button of your jeans, then sliding both your pants and panties down your legs.</p><p>“Eager, are we?” you giggled as he bit your shoulder, pushing your head further against the wall. Your arousal slowly made its way past your folds, dripping down your thighs subtly.</p><p>“Be fucking quiet” He panted from behind you, as you heard the sound of a belt buckle coming loose, and jeans hitting the floor. “You’re such a fucking tease y/n” you felt the length of his girth slide into you without warning. You let out a deep moan and felt a hand clasp over your mouth harshly.</p><p>“You like that, hmmm? Giving into me like the little slut you are? I’ve been thinking about you naked the whole damn day. Next time think before you eye fuck me. God, you’re so fucking wet” Your eyes rolled back into your head as he set an awful slow pace, and you groaned against his hand. “Be a good girl, and I might give you what you want.” You struggled against his hand in an attempt to say something, and he slung an arm around your abdomen, to keep you situated in front of him.</p><p>“You wanna say something, baby girl? Hmm? Well you gotta be real quiet, if they find us here, who knows what they’re going to do..” His thick cock slid in and out of your dripping heat at the slowest imaginable pace, as he lifted his hand off your mouth. “Go ahead love”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, just fuck me already” You moaned out quietly. His hips snapped harshly against your ass, a whimper emitting deep from your throat as his hand slapped back over your mouth. His thrusts were animalistic, he was definitely focused on chasing his own release as quickly as possible. You bit down on his hand as his deep grunts ricocheted off the walls in the small closet. The hand not covering your mouth found your breast roughly, pulling the cup down and pinching your nipple harshly. </p><p>It was brutal. It was so hot, so filthy. The force of his thrusts and the angle made you see stars, you felt every vein prominently straining the skin of his cock as it slid in and out of you with ease. Your eyes rolled back into your skull as you came violently around his length, your body convulsing and breath erratic. You felt him smile against your neck before he bit down, silencing himself as your muscles milked him of his release. Your head fell back on to his shoulder as you felt his hot cum spurt against your walls.</p><p>“Fuck doll, you drive me mad” he said as he lifted his hand off your mouth, finally letting you inhale deeply. He looked around the closet swiftly, grabbing a few paper towels as he went to pull out of you. He slid the paper towels under your pulsing sex, letting gravity do what it does best. He wiped you off as you came down from your euphoric state, pulling your underwear and pants up your legs.</p><p>The rest of the day was a blur. Between getting lost in thought and lost looking at James, you were ordered around like a dog but still didn’t get much done. You never once after the incident in the closet caught James looking at you again, he was simply avoiding you. When he was let go, the corporation finally satisfied with James’ pictures, he didn’t even spare you a glance. You felt your heart drop as he strode out the room, shutting the door after him.</p><p>As you were packing your things, getting ready to leave, you violently smashed and pushed your things into your bag, muttering curse words into nothing. You ground your teeth as you sighed loudly, leaving the manager and the photographer behind with protests coming from their mouths.</p><p>Days passed. You dragged yourself to work, desperately hoping for just some sign of life from James. He didn’t answer any of the simple texts you sent him, and you felt your blood boiling even more for every day that went by. Friday came around, five days after your encounter in the closet. You gazed upon your phone screen once again, unlocking it and going through your one-sided conversation with James. Why the fuck did he do you like this? </p><p>You hated being treated like this. You knew in the back of your mind that you deserved so much more than this, but James kept pulling you back to him. He was like a damn magnet. You couldn’t stop thinking about him, no matter how hard you tried. You spent your free time on Tinder, trying to find someone who would compare to James, but there was no one. Plus, you knew it was wrong to be falling this hard for a taken man, estranged as his relationship may be. </p><p>Today was no different than the rest of the week. You barely got anything done, despite being ordered around all day. When today’s model left and you were allowed to leave, you went home and immediately dropped everything at the door, kicking off your immensely uncomfortable heels. You went to the fridge, skipping the wine and going straight for your favorite rum. You weren’t in the mood to cook, so you placed an order for Chinese takeout. As you waited on your order, you changed into a pair of pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Your main mission of the evening was to forget James, even if just for a few hours. You settled on letting your emotions out on canvas, painting an abstract piece as you drank and ate your lo mein noodles.</p><p>Eventually, you got tired of trying to fight off the brunet you’d attached yourself to, and attempted to sleep off the thought of him, to no avail. Your dreams were filled with him, of the ten minutes you spent in the closet together what seemed like forever ago. </p><p>Around 7am, you finally gave up on trying to sleep peacefully, and got up, grabbing your phone off the nightstand. To your surprise, you had five missed calls from James, spanning from 3am to just five minutes ago, as well as several texts. You almost wanted to torture him, to leave him be, to ignore him like he ignored you, but that was impossible. Your phone was in your hand when he called again. You ignored his call against your will, emotions suddenly overcoming you in a tidal wave. Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes as the screen went dark. You sighed and stared at your phone for what felt like the longest time, until the screen lit up. He had texted. </p><p> </p><p><b>James Barnes </b>(3:42 am)</p><p>looooooove i’m sorry i can’t </p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (3:42 am)</p><p>i did nt mean to send that i’, sorry</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (3:44 am)</p><p>please i miss you  n i can’t stop thinkking ab you</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (4:06 am)</p><p>i’m sorry. i was a douche and i can’t get you out of my head</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (4:10 am)</p><p>please love</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (5:24 am)</p><p>i know you’re probably sleeping and everything but i’m sorry for my previous messages...</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (5:25 am)</p><p>I’ve been trying to forget you for the past five days but i just can’t seem to rid you from my cells...</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (6:32 am)</p><p>I long for you, please… Just get back to me as soon as you see these… </p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (6:32 am)</p><p>(ignore the first texts please)</p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (7:02 am)</p><p>Doll, please answer me. Tell me you’re as restless as I am. </p><p><b>James Barnes</b> (7:03 am)</p><p>Noah left two days ago. I’m not sure where he is but he’s not here, and probably not coming back for a while… Please let me apologize properly. I’ll fix dinner and everything. Let me make this right. </p><p> </p><p>After reading the messages multiple times, you sorted out the details and begrudgingly accepting his invitation. It almost made your mood better. You were still hurt, but you couldn’t deny that you missed him. </p><p>You jumped into the shower, trying to wash off the self torturous ways you’d denied yourself any cleanup for the last few days, washing your hair and body thoroughly with your favorite shampoo and lotion - the one you had washed yourself with the morning before your little encounter in the closet. You picked out your favorite set of comfortable lingerie, along with your trusted halter neck shirt which hugged your breasts all the right places, and your black denim pants with also accentuated your ass perfectly. You did your makeup swiftly and bit your lip as you admired yourself. </p><p>You grabbed your purse after slipping on your trusted trench coat, along with your wedge boots. He’d texted you his address, and it actually wasn’t far from where you lived. You felt your heart beat faster the closer to his apartment you walked, your mind working over every possible outcome of this dinner. Would it be awkward? Would you give into temptation as soon as he opened the door? Or would you just.. be there? You weren’t sure. Before you knew it, you were standing outside his door.</p><p><em>J. B. Barnes and N. H. Mitchell </em>.</p><p>Maybe this was a bad idea. You sighed deeply before raising your fist to knock on the door. It swung open before you had the chance to knock, and there he was, in all his perfect human form. James Barnes. His face lit up when he saw you there, smiling widely as he welcomed you. He hugged you after pulling you inside, his body relaxing visibly.</p><p>“I’m so happy you agreed to come. You look amazing.” He said as he helped you take off your coat and boots. You smiled and followed him around as he showed you his apartment. There was no indication that he was living with someone, there were barely any picture frames or other things scattered on the walls. You ended up in the kitchen, where he offered you a glass of red wine.</p><p>You sipped your wine slowly, eyeing James as he strode around the kitchen. “Are you sure you don’t need any help with the cooking?” He turned his head and smiled, shaking his head softly. Everything was already cooking and smelling delicious. You felt your mouth water and realized you hadn’t actually eaten anything today.</p><p>“It’s alright, love. I got it” You nodded and took another sip of your wine. You certainly needed the alcohol, if you were going to survive being in the same room as the man you had been lusting for and thinking about for the past week. So far it was coming along okay.</p><p>He placed a plate of the most delicious looking food you’d ever seen. “You made this? From scratch?” You eyed the man in front of you as he sat down in front of you, before his own plate, offering you a smile.</p><p>“Well, a man’s gotta have some talents, right?” His lips curled up into a flirtatious smirk, winking at you before he took a large gulp of his own wine. You dug into your food, mewling over how amazing the beef melted on your tongue. You eyed each other intensely over dinner, downing way more wine than you’d anticipated. As you finished up dinner, you had filled your glass for the third time, the tension in the room suddenly disappearing. </p><p>You wondered why he’d invited you over after ignoring you for a good week. You were hoping for some kind of clarification as to why he ghosted you and then contacted you. Had he changed his mind? Had he regretted it? Just fucking you in a closet and leaving you to your own misery?</p><p>“I’m sorry.” you looked at him with wide eyes, as if he’d told you someone died.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he moved to the chair beside yours and took your hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come on to you like that. I was frustrated, and I took it out on you. I’ve felt like absolute shit for the past week. God, you must hate me. I was so nervous about texting you back, even though you texted me all week… And now I feel even worse because of what I might've put you through, what you might’ve felt…” he sighed and his eyes fell to the ground between both your legs. You sat there in silence. You felt a slight caress on the back of your hand, and you looked up to divert the tears forming in your eyes.</p><p>“James, I-” your sentence was cut short as you felt his hands coming around to clasp your neck, his lips finding yours in a soft kiss, and you sighed contently. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Things have been really hard with my partner for the last couple of months and when I first saw you, I… I felt something. Something I haven't felt in a while. I felt your admiration and… It’s just been so long since I felt so attracted to someone so quickly before. I just knew I had to get you. Somehow. And I did that completely wrong.” He let out a small laugh. You watched him intensely as he poured his heart out to you. "Y/N... I feel like I'm at war with myself. It feel unbearable at times. But you... You changed something. I don't know what but.."</p><p>“James, I don’t blame you. Yes it was like fucking shitty of you, and I’ve never felt so used but… I also enjoyed it. It made me feel things. I think I liked you from the first eyeroll you spared me that day.”</p><p>Last night, when James texted you, he was desperate. He was drinking to forget, his high end whiskey disappearing quicker than he’d like to admit. He wanted to text you back for the entire week, but he would overthink every time. In a way, he was almost grateful for the whiskey for giving him the courage to text you. It turned out better than he’d hoped, because he was finally able to look at you again in person. He missed you. But he knew you were still hurt. </p><p>“Doll, I… I wanted to text you. I just couldn’t. I thought that maybe you wouldn’t like me after the way I treated you that day. I was rougher than I wanted to be, but God I was so frustrated, between the shoot and Noah… I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. It just feels like... like every beat of my heart is killing me slow.” He sighed, but his mood instantly perked up when you kissed him suddenly. </p><p>“We’re here now, right? I’m giving you a chance to fix it,” you told him. He looked at you and smiled slightly, kissing you again.</p><p>“Well, if I had my way, I’d make love to you all night. No interruptions.” You moved closer to him, ghosting your lips across his before kissing his jaw. </p><p>“Then take me to bed, James.” you sighed against his jaw. He pulled you to your feet and grabbed your hips, signaling for you to jump. You wrapped your legs around his hips and he carried you through the apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. Your back landed on his bed gently, and his hands found your body in the dim light. His fingers found the hem of your shirt and he pushed it up lightly, leaving fluttered kisses on your stomach. </p><p>Your shirt and bra slowly made it off your body. James took his time in admiring and worshipping your body - something he hadn’t done the first time. His lips grazed over your erected nipples, one at a time, and you sighed softly. He removed his own shirt, and you felt the warmth of his torso as he laid himself on top of you, his mouth once again finding yours in a searing kiss.</p><p>You rolled the both of you over, straddling his waist. You scooted down his thighs, your hands finding and unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, before pulling them down his legs. You seated yourself directly over his hips, feeling the prominent erection in his boxers against your denim-clad core. </p><p>He grabbed you by the hips and rolled you both over yet again, him laying on top of you, stroking your sides as he made out your features in the dark. He gave you a kiss before sitting back on his knees in between your legs, unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down your legs slowly. Your panties joined the pants on the floor, and you gasped when you felt him shift in between your legs, his lips ghosting their way down the inside of your thigh. </p><p>“James, please..” you breathed out as his tongue licked a flat stripe up your pussy. You gasped as his tongue moved around your clit in circular motions, his thumbs caressing the back of your thighs. Your hands slid down into his hair, grasping the locks tightly. “That feels so good, please don’t stop” you moaned, your nails scraping over the crown of his head. You felt him smile against you, and you giggled softly. </p><p>“I told you not to stop!” you whined as you felt him retract his lips from your core. He let out a low chuckle as you felt the bed shift, your vision still not used to the darkness. </p><p>“I’ve got something better in mind for you than just my tongue, darling…” You heard him rustling around and wondered what he was up to. You giggled as you heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open and a few seconds passing, before he was on top of you yet again. </p><p>“Oh so now you bother with protection?” You giggled as you remembered your encounter in the closet, where he didn’t even bother pulling out. He shushed you just as you felt him slide into you, and you both let out a simultaneous moan. He was slow and forceful, his thrusts deep but loving. His lips found yours and he kissed you deeply, the implied feelings in the kiss taking you aback. </p><p>His hands roamed over your body as he kept his pace, and you were sure you’d never felt sex this way before. It was full of passion and love and you clung to him like it was a matter of life or death. His hands came around you to grip your waist, pulling you unimaginably closer to him, and you moaned loudly at the fullness of him inside you. His pelvis ground against your clit in the best way possible, quickly bringing you close with both the love, the force and the pace he set.</p><p>You bit down on his shoulder slightly, muttering out incoherent things as he flipped the both of you over, settling you on his hips again. You ground your hips against him slowly, savoring everything - how he filled you, his length fitting into you like a perfect match, his hands holding your hips the most delicate way possible… In that moment, all you felt was love. </p><p>And you came hard, riding a wave of euphoria mixed with pure desire. You muttered out sweet curses as you clenched around him, his hands moving your hips as your movement halted. His eyes made you out in the darkness, and he admired you as you came, bringing himself over the edge. His hands tightened around your hips and you felt him throbbing inside of you. You laid down on his chest, fully spent and he pulled out of you slowly. </p><p>He laid you on your side as he got up, chucking the used rubber into the bin by his bedroom door. He shuffled back to the bed, pulling you into his side as he laid back, and you moved over so your head was laid on his shoulder, and you wrapped your arm around his abdomen.</p><p>“I’m still kinda hurt that you ignored me like that, James. Even with your lovely apology,” you whispered into his shoulder, tracing mindless patterns onto his chest. His grip around you tightened, and he sighed.</p><p>“I know, love. It’s just, technically I’m cheating and I do kinda feel bad, because I used to love Noah. I haven’t loved them for a while now, but we’re still technically together…” He took a deep breath and you could feel his heartbeat fluctuating. You looked up at him and noticed he was trying to hold in tears. You propped yourself up on your elbows and stroked his cheek.</p><p>“James, hey, it’s okay. I can leave if you want me to.” His lip quivered, and his voice was shaky when he spoke. </p><p>“Please stay.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was our first time writing together! I've felt so secure in writing this because I've had an amazing sparring partner in my friend M.<br/>This is definitely not the last of us!!</p><p>Songs:<br/>Love Me To Pieces by Erik Hassle<br/>Let You Down - NF</p><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>